


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman Fusion, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Jackson Wang-centric, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Religion & Lore, Magic, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Slight Horror Elements, Urban Fantasy, but not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:30 AM**

"Your highness?"Momo looked away from her mirror to the door,where she saw Yugyeom,one of the palace servant and one of her only friends,standing there.

"Yes Yugyeom-san?"She asked.Yugyeom stepped into the room."The Queen is asking for you,she says it's urgent."


End file.
